injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Canary
Black Canary is a major character in the Injustice Comic series, serving as a member of Batman's Insurgency. Black Canary is a playable character in Injustice 2. Biography Dinah Lance nearly sacrificed everything in her fight against the Regime but was forced to flee before the fight was done. Now, with Batman restoring order, Black Canary has returned home to set things right, vowing to never again silence her canary’s cry. Injustice: Gods Among Us Though she plays no real role in the story, a picture of Dinah can be seen in Green Arrow's tool kit as he sharpens arrow heads. Injustice 2 Black Canary is first seen waiting for Batman with her husband Green Arrow. She was then sent with Harley Quinn and Green Arrow on two successive missions. The first mission is in which they were sent to stop Scarecrow from shipping a quantity of fear gas to Grodd from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp. They were then confronted by Poison Ivy and later Swamp Thing. They later invaded Gorilla City where they defeated several foes such as Doctor Fate, Catwoman, Bane, and Gorilla Grodd along with his apes. They were later captured by Brainiac and taken to his ship. They were forced to fight Black Adam and Aquaman in Kahndaq after being mind-controlled by Grodd. They are both freed after Aquaman killed Grodd with his trident. Powers and Abilities Master Martial Artist: Black Canary's skill level is comparable to Batman's, allowing her to easily take on an entire gang of attackers and emerge victorious. Peak Human Condition: Her physical training has put her at peak human condition, giving her considerable stamina and agility which she uses to great effect in battle. Canary Cry:- Her signature power, born with a metahuman Power, her canary cry is so strong that it can shatter glass and push enemies back through sound waves. The origin of her canary cry is unknown. Special Moves Soaring Knee- Black Canary leaps at her opponent with one knee and then hits them with the other. Meter burn triggers a flip kick which allows for a follow up High Parry- If this connects, Black Canary will grab her opponent by the arm, flips them over and breaks their arm Other Moves Character Trait Canary Cry- Canary’s trait allows her to access her canary cry to deal damage and also stagger the opponent for follow up attacks Super Move * 'Sonic Scream '- Black Canary jumps up into the air and screams down at the opponent with her Canary Cry, forcing them to their knees. She then lands in front of them and bicycle kicks them up into the air, jumping up again to slam them into the ground with her Canary Cry, then dropping down onto the opponent with a gut punch. Move List Soaring Knee - Black Canary leaps forward with both of her knees, hitting her opponent one at a time with each of them. The enhanced version does more damage and allows for a follow up attack Ending I'd have loved to kick back and savor kicking Brainiac's ass, but I had to rush home. I didn't know if Connor had made it out of the invasion okay. Turns out, I didn't need to worry. The crazy stress of Brainiac's attack activated my son's meta-gene. And if there's one thing you don't wanna mess with, it's a scared, pissed-off three year-old with superpowers. Sure, I love that Connor takes after me. But raising him suddenly got a lot more complicated. I'm just glad to have people around that can help me and Ollie figure this whole thing out... Costumes Black Canary is seen wearing leather boots and leather pants over her fishnets; the pants are cut on each side to reveal the fishnets underneath. She wears black gloves and a bomber jacket, as well as a black zip-up leather top underneath. She also wears a studded choker. To the right is the base skin for Black Canary, Canary's Cry. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Quotes Black Canary/Quotes Trivia *In story mode and in the Injustice Gods Among Us IOS game, interestingly, Black Canary is depicted wearing a domino mask. While this incarnation of Canary is understood to be Dinah Lance, the domino mask is often attributed with Dinah Drake, the first Black Canary. Drake wore a domino mask during her first few adventures in the "Golden Age" of comics before the mask was jettisoned after several issues. **However, Batgirl's IOS Support Card, "Birds of Prey", depicts Black Canary without the domino mask. This look is based on Black Canary's current New 52 appearance. *Like John Stewart, concept art was created for Black Canary, suggesting that she may have been at one point considered to be a part of the original 24-character roster for Injustice. *Vanessa Marshall previously voiced her from Young Justice. *When Gorilla Grodd said that that humans would kneel before him, she mockingly said "Kneel before Grodd? That doesn't sound right", this is likely a reference to "Kneel before Zod", the infamous line of General Zod. *Both Sub-Zero and Raiden compared Black Canary as their Nemesis Sindel. *Black Canary's God palette is reminiscent of Sara Lance's White Canary costume from DC's Legends of Tomorrow; the character herself is based heavily off of the Black Canary. *Whenever she fights Green Arrow, all their dialogue is related to their married life, whether about who does chores, getting a baby sittter, "marriage counseling", or innuendoes. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Green Arrow Family Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Insurgence Member Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters